Darling
by iBroken
Summary: SasuNaru Sasuke returns to Tokyo three years after losing his darling in a plane accident, and whenever he’s around Sakura and her fiancé, he still sees his darling in Sakura’s lover.


**Darling**

**By: **Depressionist-Obsessionist

**--**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Anime: **Naruto

**Main Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Other Pairing: **NaruSaku

**Main Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

**Dedicated to: **…

--

**Warnings: **Yaoi, some Sakura-bashing, angsty! Sasuke

**Summary:** [SasuNaru] Sasuke returns to Tokyo three years after losing his darling in a plane accident, and whenever he's around Sakura and her fiancé, he still sees his darling in Sakura's lover.

**Disclaimer: ** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto.

**Inspired By: **.. Dunno? .-.

**--**

"_It's just for one day, teme. I'll be fine!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_Sasuke frowned, but kept his grip on the blond's arm. He didn't trust anyone with his property, his most loved belonging. He had been hasty enough letting Naruto go to a college further away from the Uchiha Mansion. How could he trust someone with taking Naruto all the way to Mito? He didn't think anyone was capable of protecting Naruto, and no one really was._

_The smaller blond laughed and punched his shoulder. "C'mon teme, I'll be back tomorrow and you won't even know it," he convinced. Sasuke sighed and let go of his arm. Without waiting for the blond's consent, he pulled the male close and kissed him. He didn't bother letting Naruto wrap his arms around his neck, he just pried open those pink lips and explored that mouth he knew was his alone. _

_When Naruto pulled back to gasp for breath, he pulled him back and began to litter kisses over his tanned neck, making sure Naruto had parts of him all over to remember. The blond moaned and gripped his shoulders, tilting his head back to allow him more room. He loved Naruto's submissiveness; he loved just how easy it was to have the blond moaning in his arms. And he loved how this was all his alone._

_Naruto quickly snapped away from him, blushing red. "I have to go, teme!" he scolded. Sasuke smirked and leant forward, kissing those lips one more time. "When you come back, we have quite a bit of work to do, dobe," he crooned. Naruto only turned redder and turned around to grab his suitcase. But when he felt Sasuke hug him from behind, he stopped and briefly leant into the embrace. "Be careful, darling," Sasuke cautioned. "I will, teme," Naruto repeated, but he knew why his lover was so worried about him leaving, so he leant more into the embrace, letting Sasuke and himself enjoy the peacefulness for a few minutes longer._

--

He bent down and kissed the blue rose he had handpicked for the grave and then placed it on it. He was dressed in a black suit, and his usually very cold face was let down. He was here for the first time in three years, and he felt so dead inside. Of course he missed him, his darling.

--

"_Calm down, Sasuke. He won't die, he won't die. He'll recover, don't worry," Itachi repeated. But Sasuke gripped the sofa seats so hard, they stared to peel because of his nails digging into it. The Tokyo Airlines airplane was being highjacked by Chinese terrorists. They had _Naruto _on that plane, and Naruto was in danger. Sasuke's most precious belonging was on there and if he died Sasuke would die too._

_Itachi continued to try and calm him down, but Sasuke felt more and more scared. How was this happening? Why did they highjack the one plane that had the idiotic blond in it? Why did he let Naruto go when he barely trusted letting Naruto leaving the house without him? Without warning, the screen went black. Sasuke stood up, and without warning, grabbed the TV and shook it._

_Itachi pulled him back and held him from shaking it anymore. "Stop it, Sasuke! He'll be fine, I know Naruto-kun, and I know nothing can possibly hurt him," Itachi growled. Sasuke stopped, but his heart was racing. There was nothing to protect his blond against them. He didn't want to lose him._

_The screen suddenly came back, and instead of seeing a satellite picture of the plan flying safe, he saw what he feared the most._

_The plane crashed, blowing up, into millions of pieces, forever taking his darling with it._

--

The morning sun rose, and a very tired Sasuke stood up from his position on the grave and looked over at the sun. He had been here all night. Moving to Kyoto had its advantages, but coming back to Tokyo made his insides bubble. His darling's grave made him turn weak. He missed Naruto so much; the blond would have been here with him, dressed in his innocently provocative clothes, holding his arm, trying to show him the beauty of the world.

He brushed his hair from his face and then began to walk to the gates. One day in the graveyard, the next at business meetings. All he wanted to do was burst out at how much he wished Naruto were alive today, holding him close, making him feel like he was the luckiest man on the planet. He quickly opened his car and got inside. _I should go visit Kakashi_, he thought. _At least he'll have something that isn't depressing to speak about._

--

Kakashi's single person house seemed a lot louder. Sasuke half doubted he'd ever have a woman, so who was with him? He knocked on the door, politely. Who would expect the great Uchiha Sasuke to return to Tokyo anytime? Certainly not his mother's best friend, Kakashi. The man was a bit dopey looking, and maybe liked behaving perverted and stupid, but he was far from that. Kakashi had Uchiha blood in him, and he was very capable of using it. Too many times had he proven himself a genius; yet he still couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving Tokyo.

The door opened, and instead of who he expected, someone else stood there. A brown haired man with a scar across his nose. _Who the hell is he? _"Hi, can I help you?" the man asked. Sasuke frowned, and wanted to give his usual cold glare, but he saw something warm in the man. He was more than just a normal person; he held the same carefree light Naruto had. "I'm here to see Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke began. The other man quickly grinned, a grin more like his Naruto's. It made his heart ache.

"Kakashi-kun, someone's here to see you!"

The male shuffled aside, and Sasuke found himself staring at his old teacher. The other man simple curved his one free eye at seeing Sasuke. Sasuke still didn't understand how he saw with only one eye. Most people needed two to see properly, while Kakashi worked so well with just one. "Uchiha Sasuke, it's been years," Kakashi greeted. Sasuke shrugged. "Any good news?" he asked.

Kakashi grinned brightly. Sasuke could see it in his eye, err, eyes.

"Mine and Iruka's son is getting married to Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke's face fell. Sakura, his ex-stalker, his once biggest Fangirl, was getting married?

--

Sasuke sat on the couch and found Kakashi sitting before him. Beside him was Iruka, and beside him was Sakura, in all of her pink haired glory. "Sasuke-kun! You look so handsome!" she exclaimed. She continued to blob on about how good he looked, and whether he still needed a wife, and so on. Sasuke could only think of his soon-to-arrive flight back to Kyoto, his safe-hold from all of these memories of his darling, his Na—

"Naruto-kun, you're finally here!"

Sasuke spit out all of his tea and stared at the person who had come inside from the door. Sure to Sakura's overly loud voice, he held the same visage and the same breathtaking smile. He had the same whisker marks, the same tanned skin. And most of all, he had the same blue eyes that mirrored the skies in each way. He had everything _Sasuke's_ darling had.

Sakura stood up, however, and she wrapped her arms around him, and she kissed his cheek. Sasuke felt three years ago repeat in his mind, driving him insane. "Sasuke-kun, this is my fiancé, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed. She once more kissed his cheek, and Sasuke wanted to hurt her. He wanted to slam her against a wall and make her cry, but he couldn't. That wasn't his Naruto, because the other male just looked at him and smirked. "Nice to meet you, Uchiha. My Sakura won't stop talking about you, y'know?" he said.

_He didn't call me teme, he doesn't even care who I am. He's… he's really her Naruto, not my darling. _Sasuke fisted a hand and stood up. "Excuse me, Kakashi-sensei; I have to get to my hotel. I have a presentation tomorrow," he said. Before anyone could question he walked out and back to his rented car.

--

His mind was plagued by images of Sakura's fiancé. He continually kept remembering his darling and comparing him with Sakura's fiancé. Why were they so similar? Why did Sakura get him forever, when Sasuke only got him for a while? He hated how this turned out. He missed his darling so much; he missed his dobe so much. Crushing the can of soda, he dropped it on the ground, carelessly spilling the contents over the creamy white carpeting.

It had been years since he had been spoken to about his darling, he kept himself busy with work, never thinking of him. Why did everyone else deserve a lover when his had left him too early? Sakura didn't deserve a lover, not when Sasuke didn't have his. He angry stood up. He wanted his darling back so much.

He, for a moment, wanted to just wreck the room, but he was reminded of when his dobe told him not to ruin stuff in anger. His darling was such an innocent person, he hated hurting others. _Those terrorists ruined his and my life; why did I let him go on that plane? _He blinked when the doorbell rang. The door opened, revealing Kakashi. "I saw you glaring at Naruto. Is something bothering you?" he asked. Sasuke frowned and looked away.

Kakashi didn't know a word about Naruto. He and Naruto had met while Kakashi was in Shanghai working with the Sannin corporate. No one knew Sasuke had a darling; it was all assumed that he had spent two full years studying for university, in a dorm in Tokyo, all alone. Naruto had been a gift, an annoying gift with a loud mouth. He had been in love, so badly in love. When Naruto had switched to the Mito College, Sasuke had managed to keep him here by promising to let him go to college there (and a bribe of free ramen always worked). His darling didn't deserve to die. He deserved to live, longer than any of them did. "Her fiancé, where is he from?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I met him with Iruka-chan. They're both from _Mito_," Kakashi answered. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Mito? But that's where the plane crashed. That's where my darling died. _"Naruto's a good kid. Sakura loves him a lot. You don't like her do you?" Kakashi asked. A glare was enough to tell him what he thought of the pink haired girl. "Well, anyways. Naruto took quite a liking to your stuck up personality. They're inviting you for lunch at Shuninaka's," Kakashi continued. "You'll be there, or your older brother will hear word of this."

"He died of lung cancer last year."

Things fell silent.

--

Sasuke sat down on his seat and waited for Sakura and her fiancé to arrive. Instead of his ever-pink ex-stalker arriving, her fiancé showed up. Sasuke's breath tightened at the orange shorts and black shirt. He wore that to a formal restaurant, just like Naruto did. Just like _his _darling did. "Sorry about being here alone. Sakura just started throwing up and stuff," Naruto said. He took a seat opposite of him.

And he put his legs on the table, just like his darling would. Naruto didn't even care that he was doing this in such an expensive restaurant. "I saw how you were eyeing my girl yesterday. What gives you the idea that she's going to chose you over me?" Naruto asked. At that, Sasuke smirked. This might not be his darling, but who was to say he couldn't ruin Sakura's life? Who was to say he couldn't have some fun while he was here? "I know for a fact that she wants me," Sasuke said, smugly.

The blond shook with restrained fury. Just like his darling would. "What makes you think that, prick?" he said through gritted teeth. Sasuke knew all of Sakura's tricks. The fact that she was puking showed she was using the same trick his other stalker Karin tried with him and Naruto. "Listen closely, _dobe_. In exactly three hours, your girl will show up here dressed in white hospital clothes, with a pregnancy test from a pregnant woman at the hospital," he said. "She will say she's been pregnant since yesterday, claiming that I got her pregnant,"

Naruto stood up, and his blue eyes shone in anger. "We'll see about that!" he shouted.

--

Sure enough, Sakura ran in with a pregnancy tester, the good ones that detect pregnancy right away, and held it out to Sasuke's face. She had a white hospital top on, and her hair was ruined, her eyeliner running. Naruto's mouth fell agape. _Got you there, dobe. _"Sa-Sasuke-kun, I-I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. Naruto continued to stare in open-mouth shock. "A-after you came to my room last night, and took me in your arms, and f-forced me into," she began. She stared crying, and Sasuke saw Naruto was getting mad.

"Oh gods, Sasuke, Naruto's my fiancé, how c-could you force me to do that with you when you know how much I love him? I-If you loved me you could have just asked me to marry you years ago," she cried out. "Now I have our child growing in me, how will Naruto accept me?" Sasuke was about to retort back, but he was shocked when…

When a hand made contact with his face.

Naruto growled and grabbed Sakura, pulling her close. "You first hate me, then you get my fiancée pregnant and try taking her from me? You're dead next time I catch you near her, teme!" Naruto shouted. The two walked out, and Sasuke was pissed as hell. _Oh, you're in for it now, dobe._

--

A tiring few weeks had gone by with Sasuke continuously showing Naruto what Sakura was doing behind his back, and Sakura turning tables by trying to force him into marriage with her. Each day, Sasuke found Naruto hating him more, just as his darling once had. But more than that, Naruto was getting closer to him. He was getting closer and closer to the blond, but just as he did, he was reminded of his darling.

Sasuke knew it was just fun and games. That wasn't his darling. His darling was in Kyoto, beside his bed. His darling was his darling; no one else could be his darling. He looked over at his packed luggage and smiled. Time to leave everything behind, to go away from all of this and let Naruto marry Sakura without problem. He lay down on the hotel bed and closed his eyes.

And in his dreams was Naruto, but not just his darling, but Naruto too. Without Sakura, trying to make him react to his stupid name calling. Naruto calling him teme and Naruto lying down beside him on the hotel bed all night long, keeping him safe. Naruto was his darling in his dreams.

--

Once more, he landed in Kyoto, and went straight home. Whenever he left home for too long, he didn't take his darling's photograph with him. He left it beside his bed, so when he came home, he could smile and hold it close. Like his real darling used to. He went up to his room, and looked over at the photograph.

He missed his darling. And with how similar his darling was to Naruto, he missed him more. He just wished his darling were here, with him. He just wished the stupid dobe hadn't been in that plane accident. He just wished his dobe were here. He closed his eyes, and was about to open his eyes and take his photograph of his dobe, but it was gone.

His hand fisted. Was someone in here? Was he imagining it was gone? Or was he imagining it was there all along? Where was his darling's picture? He walked over, and was about to snarl and ruin something, but a hand fell on his shoulder.

"It took me a while to get back from Mito, but here I am teme."

His breath hitched. Was it a dream? Was his darling really back? He turned around and found himself looking into Naruto's blue eyes. His darling's blue eyes. "Dobe, is it really you?" he asked. The blond grinned and punched his shoulder, holding the picture. "I know it took me a while, but I came back, teme. Now I'm back," he said.

He didn't get a moment to speak more, as Sasuke had shoved his tongue down his throat, and pushed him onto the bed. "Why Sakura?" he asked. Naruto shrugged. "She had pictures of you all over her house, I kind of figured her house was the next best thing to the actual guy," he said. Sasuke smirked and worked his way down Naruto's neck, making sure to kiss and nip at his sensitive points, all memorized in his head. He looked back up and frowned. "So basically, you were marrying her house?"he asked. Naruto blushed and looked away. Still the same dobe.

He ripped the shirt off, not caring for it, and attacked the blond's chest. He missed having the blond under him, having a chance to ravish him and earn moans. "I was jealous when she touched you," he growled, mercilessly attacking the blond's right nipple, earning deep moans from the much innocent blond under him. "I-I barely knew who I was, let alone that I was dating the woman wh-who tried to rape my ex-lover," Naruto protested.

Sasuke pulled his pants and boxers down, about to smirk at having those ass cheeks back in his grasp. But hearing the word ex-lover, he sat up and pinned the blond by the shoulders, his eyes darkening. "No, no, not ex-lover. You're always going to be my darling, Naruto, always. I'll only love you, and only want you," he said. He kissed his lips, and without waiting, he used a hand to lift Naruto's bottom up, the other to unzip his pants. He quickly thrust himself inside, and he knew Naruto was prepared, because he is his darling, and his darling was always prepared for him.

"Dammit, teme! Can't you at least prepare me?" Naruto growled. Sasuke licked a tear from his tanned cheek and slowly began to thrust. "No, I can't, dobe. Just close your eyes, darling, you're with me again," he said. Said darling closed his eyes, and Sasuke began to thrust.

--

Sasuke opened one eye, and sadly enough, he knew last night had all been a dream. He hadn't gotten a chance to go back home, nor had he gotten Naruto to admit he was his darling. But it was good enough. He lazily fixed his hair, as Naruto stood beside him, dressed in a blue suit. "How do you think she looks?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged.

The music began, and Sakura walked up to Naruto, standing beside him. She smiled over at Sasuke, and Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't his darling, no matter how often his dreams told him he was. Because, his darling promised him he'd never be with anyone but his teme. Naruto was just Naruto, and Sasuke had a darling. The priest situated himself before the couple, and Sasuke stepped back, watching with tired eyes.

He wished Naruto was his darling, but it would never happen. No matter how many times he dreamed Naruto was in bed with him, as his darling, he wasn't. Sasuke just had to accept that. "Do you, Haruno Sakura, take Uzumaki Naruto to be your husband?" the priest spoke. Sasuke suddenly felt his breath tighten. _Uzumaki? But my darling had that same last name. _"I do," Sakura said, flashing Sasuke a look.

"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take _Haruno Sakura_ to be your wife?" the priest asked. Sasuke felt his mind spin. His darling had that name. His darling was the only one who had that name. How did he have that name? "I do," Naruto said. The priest took their hands, smiling solemnly. "If anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be united, please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.

_Say something, Uchiha. Stop him before he marries her, stop her before your darling leaves you forever!_ "Then, you may kiss your bride," the priest continued. Sasuke's eyes widened, as Naruto leant forward and kissed Sakura. He saw his darling kissing Sakura. He lost his darling.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Sasuke's heart was crushed, and the world became darker. His darling was gone; that was now Sakura's darling.

--

Sasuke packed his last suit shirt and closed the bag. Going back to Kyoto was the last thing he could do to save his sanity. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be here, where his darling was someone else's. No, that wasn't his darling. His darling had died, and it was time he moved on.

He blinked as the door was knocked on, and swung open without his consent. In walked Naruto, Sakura's darling. "Sasuke, what's bothering you?" he asked. Sasuke continued to pack. He was bitter, but now he had to let it go. "Sasuke, why're you leaving? Won't you stay here, you're my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke glared at him, and as much as it hurt, he had to.

"Go back to _your_ wife, you're not my darling, and I don't want you to be."

The hurt look on Naruto's face didn't deter him, as he lifted his suitcase and made way to the front desk so he could check out of the room and go back home.

--

The photographs, burned.

The clothes, burned as well.

All of his darling's reminders were smashed or burned, and everything was gone. There was nothing left of his past, of his once darling. "There you have it, _Naruto. _You went to Sakura, and you're her darling now," Sasuke shouted to no one in particular. "Now leave me alone! I'm done with being a slave, I just want to be all alone!"

He lifted the match he used to light the fire earlier, and struck it on the box. He was tired of living like this. His darling wasn't his, and he wasn't sure he wanted to live at all. He had dropped oil all over the mansion, letting it sink in. He briefly thought it over. It was stupid, wasn't it? Dumping oil on himself for a person who was dead? But he had no reason to live, not without his darling.

He dropped the match and watched as it lit the oil around the room, and eventually, spread to him too, forever taking him away.

--


End file.
